villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Linlin
Charlotte Linlin (シャーロット・リンリン Shārotto Rinrin), also known as Big Mom is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Four Emperors in the New World. She and her crew, from Whole Cake Island, rule over Totto Land. She is the main antagonist of the Totto Land Arc and one of the major antagonists of the Yonko Saga in the manga/anime series One Piece. Personality Big Mom really enjoys her candy and sweets. Unlike Whitebeard who just protects the islands without anything in return, she only care about the candy the islands give her so that she can protect them. Big Mom can be very sinister since she would destroy an entire island with innocent civilians if she does not receive the tons of candy the island promised her. She feels that a deal is a deal and if a deal cannot be made then everyone including the dealer on the island should be destroyed. Her main belief is that all races should live together in her kingdom and supports the idea of racial equality. Abilities Big Mom ate the Soul Soul Fruit allowing her to take anyone's soul in the form of a lifespan and use it in anyway. Throughout Totto Land, inanimate objects are given a person's soul and become a being known as a "homie." Big Mom also has immense strength and she was able to rampage throughout a town and destroy buildings by eating them. History Fishman Island Arc Big Mom is very jubilant about the candy and sweets she will be able to get from Fishman Island. She got so excited that she devoured some her own comrades. But when she received news form Pekoms and Tamago that she would not be able to receive any candy from Fishman Island because of some recent problems on the island, Big Mom decides that she will destroy the island. However, Luffy agreed to take the blame for her not getting any candy. Big Mom vowed that she would destroy Luffy and the Straw Hats when they fully got the New World instead of Fishman Island. Dressrosa Arc Big Mom sent Pekoms and Tamago to retrieve Caesar Clown from the Straw Hats near the island of Dressrosa. Zou Arc When the Straw Hats made it to Zou, it was revealed by Capone that Big Mom was throwing a tea party marriage ceremony which included her thirty-fifth daughter as the bride and Sanji as the groom. Sanji was reluctant at first to come to the tea party but he chose to go with them as it was something he had to do. Although Sanji manage to save his crew (Brook, Nami, and Chopper) from going with him, he left Caesar with him as a hostage to prevent Capone's men from going after them. When Pekoms had a conversation with Luffy about Sanji's situation, he revealed that Sanji's father and Big Mom decided to hold the event as a political marriage to unite both the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Totto Land Arc Big Mom first appeared in her kingdom where she was singing and dancing. She asked her crew mates if the ingredients were ready for the upcoming wedding. She was also happy to know that Luffy was in her territory. She later appears destroying her town in an uncontrollable rampage demanding croquembouche for her appetite. One of her sons, Charlotte Moscatto attempted to stop her but she ended up taking forty years of his life span. After some time, Jinbe appeared and gave her the croquembouche to stop her rampage. She had a meeting with Jinbe where he revealed that he wanted to leave her crew. Unhappy about his decision, Big Mom brought out a roulette wheel stating that if he were to leave then he would have to give her something in return. She later had a discussion with Caesar about the progress of his experiments and talks about her dream of giantifying people and having a feast with them at the same size. He lied stating that Luffy and Law ruined his progress, but she reassured him that their is a replica of his lab on the island and that he has two weeks to complete his project that would allow her family members to become giants. Gallery Big moms Jolly Roger..jpg|Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. Trivia *Big Mom is the only Yonko who is a female. *Sanji imagined Big Mom as a slim attractive woman. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Obsessed Category:Hungry Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deal Makers Category:Giant Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Warlords Category:Bigger Bads Category:Extortionists Category:Mobsters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Brutes